Rebutan TV
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Rebutan TV


Rebutan TV

Pagi hari ini Shun keliatan seneng banget… dia berjalan kearah ruang kumpul para Bronze Saint Athena. Dia ber senandung kecil lalu menyalakan tv. " Yah… masih Jimjam & Sunny, lagi!! " gerutu Shun… saat ia ganti-ganti channel tanpa henti, Seiya datang. " Oi Shun!! Jangan di maenin begitu dong!! " …

" Habis nungguin Hi-5 maen! Lama banget! Karena gak ada acara seru, ya… aku maenin aja! " jawab Shun polos tanpa dosa. " Yah… lu mah, daripada nonton itu mending nonton kaset Saint Seiya Tenkai-hen. " tiba-tiba ada suara muncul. " Setia banget sih sama film Saint Seiya!! " kata Hyoga yang baru datang. " Biarin dong!! " kata Seiya membela…

" Mendingan kita nonton bokep, dewasa sedikit dong! " kata Hyoga … " Iiihh… Hyoga mah doyan nya yang gak bener! " kata Shun. Saat mereka asik debat, Shiryu datang. " Arrrggghhh… daripada itu semua mendingan kita nonton D-war! " kata Shiryu PeDe. " Dasar… dari dulu ngomongin Nagaaaaa… mulu. Gak bosen apa??!! " balas Seiya

" Ya suka-suka saya dong! " balas Shiryu tak kalah sengit. Dan percakapan tersebut pun berubah menjadi ejek-ejek kan dan mereka berantem kecil deh!! Saat itu Ikki yang lagi tidur, merasa keganggu, ia melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut dan…

" WHOIIIIIIIII !!!! BERISIK BANGET SIH LOU SEMUA !!!! GAK TAU ORANG LAGI TIDUR APAAAA????!!!! " teriak Ikki frustasi ( gila kali ya ^_^ ).

" Ya mangap mas, kita khan gak tau!! " jawab semua kompak.

Ikki : _Sweatdrop. _GUBRAKK!!! Gedebug." Kalian ngeributin apa sih?? " tanya Ikki

" InilhoShunkhanmaunontonHi-5SeiyamaunontonTenkai-! " kata Shun gak kira-kira.

" Adik manis…!!! Kamu NGOMONG APAAN SIH???!!! " tanya Ikki sabar, walau akhir nya tereak juga ^_^.

" Kita mau nonton tapi TV nya Cuma satu jadi rebutan! " kata Shiryu datar.

" Tapi yang jelas gua yang duluan nonton! " kata Shiryu lagi.

" Gak boleh!!! Aku duluan!!! " kata Shun

" Gak bisa!!! Gua yang DULUAN !! " kata Seiya

" Gak ada!!! Gua yang duluan!! Anak kecil ntar aja!! " kata Hyoga.

" Gak bisa!!! Gak bisa!!! Pokokna mah D-war kudu di duluin !! " kata Shiryu

" Errggghhh… … … … UDAAAHHH SEMUAAA NYAAA DIAAAAMMMM !!! " gelegar Ikki gak kontrol. ( Tapi berhasil juga sih, bikin mereka diem. ) Maka yang lain pun diem gak berkutik.

" Udah, gini aja! " kata Ikki menengahi. " Siapa yang pertama nyalain TV? " Tadi nya semua diam sampai… " Ayo JAWAB!!! " … " A… a… aku… ni… nisan. " jawab Shun gemetar. " Ya udah!! Kamu yang boleh nonton duluan. "

" Trus kita??!! " kata Seiya, Shiryu, dan Hyoga. " Siapa yang kedua, ketiga, dan keempat pengen nonton ? " … " Aku, Hyoga, terakhir Shiryu! " kata Seiya. " Ya udah kalo gitu, Seiya nonton nya abis Shun! Hyoga kamu tadi pengen nonton apa? " tanya Ikki. " Mo nonton Ninja Hatori kok! " … " Boong, dia mo nonton film bokep!! " adu Shiryu.

" Kalo gitu, yang berhak make tv di atas itu Shiryu. Lu tadi bilang mo nonton D-War kan? "

" Yoai Ikki, thank you! " … " Kok gak adil sih? Kan yang pengen nonton ke-3 kan gua! " protes Hyoga. " Gak gua izinin kalo nonton bokep! " jawab Ikki.

" Kan lou gak ikut nonton!! Harus boleh dong!! " protes Hyoga, _lagi?_

" Tetep gak boleh." … jawab Ikki gak peduli " Emang kenapa? "

" 1 . Kalo ketahuan Athena gua bisa di omelin karena ngebiarin ' adek-adek ' gue nonton bokep. "

" 2. Gimana kalo nanti ketahuan guru lou… bisa-bisa nanti dia kira, kita semua yang pengaruhin lou. Padahal itu ke inginan lou ndiri kan? " kata Ikki lagi.

" Iya tapi sensei-Camus gak bakal tau deh! "

" Eit… ada satu lagi, yang ke-3. Bulan ini kan jatah gua bayar listrik! "

Hyoga : _Sweatdrop_ ( Hyaaa gak nyangka Ikki orang nya itung-itungan juga. ) " Ya udah deh, gue nonton ' Percy Jackson ' aja! "

Tiba-tiba Ikki terbelalak kayak di gigit gugug aja. ^_^ " Percy Jackson?!!! tanya Ikki antusias. " Iya emang kenapa? " … " Kok lou bisa punya kaset nya sih? Khan masih di Bioskop?! " kata Ikki. " Sapa bilang gue punya kaset nya, orang gue mo nonton di Bioskop! N mumpung gue punya 2 tiket… " jelas Hyoga.

" Jadi yang satu buat gue ? " kata Ikki ( ngarep ^^ )

" Hmph… Pe-De mampus lou! Enak aja orang gue mo pegih ama Erii… wee… " ledek Hyoga sambil julurin lidah. Dan melangkah meninggal kan Ikki. Lalu Hyoga menelpon Erii. Beberapa saat kemudian…

***

" Whoi Ikki! " panggil Hyoga.

" Ada paan lagi? " jawab Ikki yang lagi baca koran.

" Erii, gak mau gua ajak ! Lou mau gak nih tiket nya? "

" Haaa???!!! Serius lou??!!! "

" Gak pake kuah kali! " kata Hyoga ( kayak iklan _Supermie_ aja! )

" Hehehe… Sori-sori. " kata Ikki sambil ketawa.

" Nih, dua-dua nya buat lou. Kali aja lou mau ajak Esmeralda nonton juga! Tapi bayar ya! "

" Huwaaa…… makasih banyak Hyoga!!!! " dan tiba-tiba…

BOUGHHH!!!!!

" Ssshh… aduuhhh, whoi kok gua di tabok sih?? " kata Hyoga sambil ngusap-ngusap pipi nya.

" Ya… gua khan masih normal jadi gua tabok lah! " kata Ikki tanpa dosa.

" Eh… gila!! di mana-mana mah orang kalo normal tuh, temen nya langsung di peluk! Ini malah ditabok! " kata Hyoga kesel. " Tapi gak pa-pa deh, kan kalo lou pegih gua bisa nonton bokep dengan tenang… "

" Hah… lou bilang apa barusan ? " kata Ikki yang gak ngedengerin Hyoga karena asik mandangin tiket Bioskop tersebut. " Ah… gak-gak gua gak ngomong apa-apa, ' _Ups, hampir aja ketahuan_ ' " batin Hyoga, kemudian ia langsung mengalih kan pembicaraan.

" Jadi gimana ? lou mau gak? " tanya Hyoga lagi. " Ya… boleh deh! Nih! " kata Ikki seraya menyodor kan sejumlah uang.

" O.K. Thank You Ikki!! "

Setelah itu Ikki langsung berlari menuju kamar dan ganti baju. Trus langsung cabut deh nonton bedua Esmeralda. Saat Hyoga merasa Ikki udah bener-bener jalan. Dia langsung menyeringai bahagia, Hyoga pun bersiul memberikan semacam isyarat. Dan dalam sekejap Seiya, Shun, dan Shiryu berkumpul bersama Hyoga di ruang atas.

Dan ternyata mereka malah nonton bokep berjamaah… ck…ck…ck.. Ternyata semua hal dari ribut-ribut sampai soal tiket Percy Jackson itu, adalah siasat mereka semua. Supaya aman nonton bokep nya…

MYOWAHAHAHAHAHA

The End

A/N : Fic ku kali ini. Sebener nya cerita temen sekelas ku yang akhir nya dapat melintasi " aral yang menerjang " Cuma buat nonton bokep, bareng ama temen-temen nya yang laen. Parah banget ya? … Untung… gua gak di ajak

MYOWAHAHAHAHA

^_^


End file.
